Don't leave me, I love you
by CuteDogs
Summary: Ryou had enough. Breaking up with Bakura was his only choice. While walking down the street he finds a familiar figure drunk in an alley. What will he do?


Oneshot. First time to only write Tendershipping. Bakura a little OOC but I hope that it will not be an problem.

**Don't leave me, I love you**

_**Ryou's POV**_

I can't take it any more. Day in and out I have to deal with this. I don't know why I decided to be together with him. He's rude, selfish and.... I don't know. He has protected me but now he's barely noticing me even if I'm in front of him. I don't know what I'm supposed to do... I love him but it feels like he's pushing me out of his life.

I close my eyes and stares as my love one puts on his clothes. Again today he's going out leaving me alone in the apartment "Bakura" I watch as Bakura didn't turn around he only game me an sound when he puts his jacket.

I bit my lower lip and continue "We need to talk"

"What do we need to talk about?" I hear an hint of annoyance in it. But I didn't care "This" I said.

I hear when Bakura turns around and I feel when he's staring at me. This isn't going to be easy "You're not- I mean you're always going out. It was months ago since we did something together and... and I feel like you don't care about me any more" I feel an lump in my throat and tears transforming in my eyes.

I hear an snort from the door and a door opening. This is it the last drop I'm not going to take it any more "Bakura it's over. Were trough" I hear him stop and then the slam from the door when he closed it. "It's over" I told myself. I got up from the couch and goes to the bedroom and gather my stuff. I pull out an suitcase under the bed and pack my clothes, my stuff and I stop when I see the picture from our first date on the bedside table. I pick it gently in my hand and smile at the thought when everything was great. Then the thought hit me he was only playing with my feelings. I put the frame down on the table again but with the picture down so that I couldn't see it.

When I gathered my stuff I gave the apartment one last look before I closed the door leaving my past behind. I slid the keys down the mailbox and walks down the stairs for the last time.

~3 weeks later~

I walk down the street with Katsuya Jounouchi. It is an summer night and we just left Yugi's place. The full moon lightens up the dark and the night is warm. For the first time I was happy. And I want it to stay like that. I slid my hand in my pocket and feel my keys are missing. Cursing in my mind I turn around and starts to run towards Yugi's home.

"Ryou where are you going" I hear Katsuya shout after me.

"I forgot my key at Yugi's place. You don't have to wait for me. I'll be fine" I shouted back. When I rounded a corner and I see an alley in front of me and an figure sitting in it. Poor thing I thought when I saw it was an man. An bottle of alcohol in his right hand and his left hand on his stomach. An hat covering his face from the street lights.

I sat down on my knee and push lightly on the body "Are you okay sir?" I ask the man. He shifts his position and lifts his hat. I see those brown eyes of the man I loved. How could he let himself getting in this state.

"Ryou" I can smell the sent of alcohol when he spoke. I nod and starts to pull him up from the ground "It's me" I said to him. We start to walk down the street. Bakura leaning over my shoulder. The spirit has gotten himself so drunk that he couldn't walk for himself and needs some help.

"W-why are y-you here. I t-thought you l-left me" Apparently to drunk to speak I said in my mind. I tried to straighten him up so that he wouldn't pull us both lying down on the street "Well that doesn't men I don't go out" I said to him.

"Oh" was the only response I got from him. The rest of the walk we both were quiet. When I got in front of Bakura's place I stop in front of his door and Bakura straighten himself and digs in his pocket for the key but ended that he drops them on the floor making me to go down to pick them up.

I push the key in the keyhole and slid the door open revealing the entire place messy, the floor was covered with empty bottles and a smell of alcohol. I grab Bakura's arm an pull him inside and push him on the couch. I was about to leave when I feel an hand grabbing my arm. I turn around seeing Bakura staring into my eyes "Please stay" I stare at Bakura "What?" I half whisper.

"I want you to stay" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I-I can't" I said back. I feel Bakura's grip loosen from my arm and then the warmth from it was gone. I turn myself towards the door an when I was about to walk out of the apartment Bakura said in an soft voice

"Please don't leave me, I love you" I turn around and stare at Bakura who was standing up. My heart broke in two when I saw an tear on his cheek. H-he's crying? I told myself.

"I-I need to go" I told him. I'm not going to let him back into my heart. Not now.

"I can't live without you as you can see. Since the day you left me I was mad I admit that" I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to hear his apology but my feet was glued on the floor so that I can't move them.

"But after a while I realised what you mean to me. I admit that I ignored you, didn't tell you that I love you and stuff but when you are not with me I feel like an empty shell" Please stop. I said in my mind. You have hurt me to many times I don't know if I can take it any more.

I feel two arms wrap around my shoulders and warm air on my neck. My body got stiff and I couldn't move.

"With you I feel complete. Please give me an another chance" I put my hand on Bakura's and tears was forming around my eyes. But is it to late for us? Should I give him another chance? Let my heart open for him again?

"I don't know if I can keep on living without you. I haven't seen any other people. No one can compete what I feel to you"

I can't take it any more. I turn and face Bakura's face and I bury my face in his warm chest. I quietly sob in his arms and I hit him on the chest "You idiot. Do you have any idea what I've went trough when we lived together! Do you think we can get together just like that. You.. you.." the pain was to hard for me to continue. I fell down on my knees followed by Bakura still holding me protectively in his arms.

"You are right I don't know what you have gone trough but I'm ready to change that that is if you still want me" I lift my head so that I can look at Bakura. He was smiling but yet it was an sad smile. I slowly lift my hand and put it on his chin. I met his brown eyes and I smile "That's all I wanted" I said to him and I kiss him on his lips. He had an taste of alcohol in it but I didn't care. I got my love one back and this time it will work out for the two of us.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

END

Was it any good? Please review...


End file.
